Princess Yuna
Princess Yuna, a.k.a. "Yuna" (voiced by Cathy Cavadini and Grey DeLisle Griffin as a baby filly) is the daughter of Hiro and Princess Luna, Cousin of Princess Sharon, Prince Blueblood, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, Niece of Princess Celestia, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet and Princess Jubilee's first cousin once removed, King Solar Flare's granddaughter, Princess Solarna's younger sister and Snowdrop and Prince Isamu's older sister. And she's the second oldest foal in the royal family and one of the alicorns born in Equestria. Princess Yuna is the main protagonist of the series, Yuna's Princess Adventure, and its franchise. Bio Yuna is a night filly, she was born years ago. She is Flurry Heart, Skyla, the Royal Crusaders and Princess Sharon's cousin, Princess Solarna's younger sister and Snowdrop's older sister. 11 years after she was born, Yuna became Twilight Sparkle's persional protégé at the School of Friendship since her aunt, Princess Celestia had her. Personality Yuna is sometimes very playful, but when it comes to saving the world, she doesn't waste a minute. She will very far and high to save the world and even takes risks if needed. She is very loyal to her family, and when one member of it is trouble, Yuna won't stop at anything to save them, even if it means risking her life. And unlike her cousins, she is very brave and is not afraid. But would try to protect them and help some of them be brave. Just like Blossom, Jimmy Neutron, Dexter, Bobert and Dr. Fox, Yuna was extremely super smart and super intelligent to solve maths, history and researching on her Journals 1-4. Powers and Abilities Yuna has the same power of her mother, Princess Luna. She has the ability to tame all animals great and small. Armed with the Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 (given by Ford Pines), Yuna researched on the creatures and monsters. Even, while driving The Shooting Star (now The Fabulous Shooting Star), she and Snowdrop race and doing tricks and skills (just like Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez and the late Doc Hudson/The Fabulous Hudson Hornet) like drifting and the Fantastic Flip. During her time, Yuna was able to have infinity magic which gives her the ability to use the power of Space, Mind, Reality, Power, Time, and Soul, just like the Infinity Stones and the Infinity Gauntlet which she gave her word to her mother, aunt, Princess Celestia, and Princess Twilight Sparkle to only use in severe distress when had to. In Super Foals, just like Turbo, Yuna accidentally gets herself in a freaky accident by got shrunk, sucked into a supercharger of a racer, fusing her DNA with notorious oxide on a street race, gets the power of incredible super high speed and becomes "Moon Racer". Magic capabilities: '''Due to being an alicorn and offspring of the Royal Alicorns, Yuna posses a high amount of magic. She can do teleportation, telekinesis, and fire magic beams from her horn. Then when it comes to fighting beings higher in Force or magic powers, she can connect with an inner power, known as Moon Power. By then, Yuna can use it to out power bigger beings. '''Dragon Training: '''Every since she met Hiccup, and found Nightstar, Yuna has become a skilled Dragon Trainer, being able to train Nightstar. And she can train other dragons that she comes across. '''Marksmanship: Flight: Force Skills: Lightsaber Combat: '''Yuna is very skilled in Lightsaber combat, using '''Form IV: Ataru as her main form of combat. And then after finding the Lunar Saber, and using it against Nightmare Moon she began to utilize Jar'Kai style in her form of combat. And after taking Connie as her Padawan, she taught Connie how to use Form IV in Lightsaber combat. Main Weaponry *Blue Lightsaber *The Lunar Saber *Taurus Judge Revolver Physical Appearance Yuna is a young alicorn with a dark blue coat and wings, with a black mane and tail with dark gray eyes. And has silvery-blue hooves. And her cutie mark is a Full Moon. She also wears a golden crown and purple cape. Relationships Lightning McQueen Princess Yuna have been best friends with Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Luigi and Guido, Ramone, Flo, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Mack, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Francesco Bernoulli and Cruz Ramirez along with Dusty and his friends, Since they joined her on her own adventure. Yuna helps McQueen with the help of Cruz and Smokey (Doc Hudson/The Fabulous Hudson Hornet's former mechanic and crew chief), to race against his newest rival, Jackson Storm. They and Cruz beat him to win the Piston Cup. Even Yuna and McQueen remembers Doc Hudson, aka the Fabulous Hudson Hornet, in their own great big hearts. Yuna really loves to race with her friends, Lightning, Cruz, Francesco, Shu Todoroki, Cal Weathers, Bobby Swift, Brick Yardley and the other racecars in her own racing car called The Shooting Star (later in Library Sweet Library, the Shooting Star was now The Fabulous Shooting Star, to honor Doc) at the racetracks. Dusty Crophopper Princess Yuna have been best friends with Dusty Crophopper ever since he joined her on her own adventure. Even, Yuna loves to air racing with Dusty, Ishani, El Chupacabra and Skipper Riley in her own plane called the Full Moon Flight (that Yuna received from the Stuingtion Engines in Yuna's New Plane). Princess Luna After Yuna was born, She meant the whole thing to her mother, Princess Luna. When Yuna was one month old, She's been taken care of by her, Her father, Hiro and her Aunt Celestia. She meant everything to her own family. While Yuna play in the mud, Luna had to give her a bath and sometimes change her diapers. Yuna spoke her first word and it surprised Luna very well. Years later, Yuna spends some time with her oldest sister, Princess Solarna, her new sister, Snowdrop and their mother and aunt. Princess Celestia When Yuna as a baby, Celestia was a very kind and caring aunt. Yuna loves to hug her aunt and kiss her cheek because she's very beautiful and kind. When Yuna played in mud, Celestia had to get her out and gave her a bath and rocked her to sleep. After Yuna grew into a filly, she and Snowdrop loves to hang out with their aunt and cousin Sharon while her mother, Princess Luna, father, Prince Hiro and older sister, Princess Solarna, went out. Tigatron and Airazor In Rise of the Maximals Part 1 and 2, Princess Yuna has been like a Niece to Tigatron and Airazor ever since they first met and Optimus Primal granted them to stay with her as her guardians as he became Prince Edmond's, Silverbolt and Blackarachnia became Josephine's and Rhinox became one of Daffodil's and Cheetor became Nyx's as the rest of the Maximals and Autobots joined the guardianships. Queen Elsa For quite sometime, Princess Luna and Hiro grant Elsa the privilege to be Yuna's godmother. Elsa loves Yuna like she's her own daughter. When Yuna as a baby, Elsa reminds her of Cinderella because she wears glass slippers, but made of ice. When Snowdrop was adopted, Elsa was now in great happiness, Especially after Isamu was born. Elsa will do anything to protect her godchildren, even if it means risking her life. One example is where Zeebad the evil ice wizard arrives in Equestria plotting to get revenge on Thomas and Twilight Sparkle. Zeebad starts his attack by freezing most of Equestria but when he arrives outside Canterlot he's surprised to see some nice ice work done in the town. Meanwhile, a lot of the equines are trying to talk Elsa into battling Zeebad but Elsa refuses because she doesn't wanna use her ice powers for something so intense. When the wizard confronts the royals, he freezes Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in vengeance for defeating him. Then he traps the Princesses and Hiro inside an ice prison. Yuna and Snowdrop try to stop him but he injures the 2 badly with an ice blast. This is the final straw for Elsa, she then vows to Zeebad that she'll get him for hurting her godchildren. Elsa knows that she isn't powerful enough to take on Zeebad so Princess Celestia provides with with a way for her powers to get increased, Zeebad then takes all the blue energy crystals and the Crystal heart and starts his ritual to freeze the sun. Elsa then confronts the ice wizard. The 2 have an intense battle firing ice blasts of many kinds at each other, with the love of her godchildren on her side, Elsa defeats Zeebad and sends him back to his prison. Yuna and Snowdrop recover from Zeebad's blast and Thomas and Twi thaw out. In honor of defeating the evil ice wizard, Elsa along with Anna are granted the privilege to be alicorns when she wants to be. Nightstar When Yuna met Nightstar, She thought she'd never met another Night Fury like Toothless until she came to her. Vice Principal Luna Yuna was also best friends with Vice Principal Luna because she's kind and caring. Luna also let Yuna, Snowdrop and Princess Solarna visit Canterlot High. In Fantasyland Rescue, Yuna, Dusty, Dipper and Mabel meet Luna at Canterlot High. At Vice Principal Luna's house, Yuna discovers that Luna is the huge fan of Doc Hudson/The Fabulous Hudson Hornet (Lightning McQueen's deceased mentor and the champion of Thomasville Speedway). VP Luna also loves to caring Isamu when Yuna and Snowdrop came to spend the days with her at her house. Prince Isamu After Isamu was born, Yuna was happy to meet her baby brother. When needed, Yuna always helps Solarna and Sharon babysit him for the time being. Hooves When Yuna meets Hooves, He was growing very fond of her ever since they first met. When Hooves became an alicorn after reading the spells, His parents, King Sombra and Queen Radiant Hope were proud of him. Princess Solarna After Yuna was born, Solarna was happy to be her big sister. Even though Yuna's not a baby foal anymore, Solarna always enjoy calling her "Baby Sister" all the time. Princess Sharon After Princess Luna gave birth to Yuna, Princess Sharon was very happy to have a new cousin. Years past, Yuna always loved having out with Solarna and Sharon when she's not doing anything else. Prince Indy and Princess Anna After Princess Celestia gave birth to Prince Indy and Princess Anna, Yuna was very happy to meet her new cousins. In the Golden Oak Library's nursery room, Yuna helps babysit them along with Isamu when needed. Bubo When Bubo was created, Princess Yuna starts to understand his clicks and wheezes when she learned from Perseus. During Bubo's guidance to El Equinedorado, He became friends with Yuna ever since. Fear over Nightmare Moon and King Sombra Unlike her bravery, Yuna is also afraid of Nightmare Moon and King Sombra. Yuna is afraid of King Sombra's face, his every eyes, and growl. And when she comes to Nightmare Moon, it gives her the chills every since Hiro and Princess Luna told her all about her. And she also fears of her teeth, eyes, and evil laugh. And when she plans to make the night last forever. Trivia *Princess Yuna was born in The New Princess. *Princess Yuna was also great friends with Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper and their friends. *Yuna is deputized an Appleloosan Ranger in Yuna's Lone Ranger Adventure Part 1. *Yuna's main greatest arch enemies of all time are The Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Rarity, Cerberus the Nightmare Train and Daybreaker), The Fearsome Crooks (Negaduck, Mojo Jojo, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack, The Liquidator, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, HIM, Sedusa, The Amoeba Boys, Man Ray, Dirty Bubble and Vlad Plasmius), Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Christine, K.A.R.R. ('K'night 'A'utomated 'R'oving 'R'obot), the League of Villains, Professor Z, Grem and Acer, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, Ivan and Miles Axlerod. *Yuna is the one who wields "The Lunar Saber". *Yuna is also Brian's niece in-law. *Yuna also loses her temper and goes in rage just like Lightning McQueen, Princess Unikitty, Anger, Red, Mr. Krupp, The Incredible Hulk, King Triton and Merlin. *Yuna will be having her very own Genesect in Return of the Fabrication Machine Part 1. *Yuna was also called "Baby Sister" by her teenage sister, Princess Solarna. Gallery Princes Yuna (Newborn foal).png|Princess Yuna as a newborn foal Princess Yuna (1 month old).png|Princess Yuna as a 1 month old baby foal Princess Yuna (with Princess Yuna's Company Logo).png|Princess Yuna (with the new hero logo) Yuna and Nightstar.png|Princess Yuna and her Night Fury, Nightstar Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Ponies Category:PRINCESSES Category:Daughters Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:Kids Category:Alicorns Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Twilight Sparkle's Family Category:Yuna's classmates Category:Sisters Category:Unicorns Category:Gunners Category:Rarity's Family Category:Princess Luna's family Category:Police Category:Pure of Heart Category:Peacemaker Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Princess Yuna's group Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:OC ponies Category:Lightsabermen Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Tamers Category:Dragon Riders Category:Dragon Tamers Category:Japanese-Accented characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters voiced by Cathy Cavadini Category:Master Builders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Main Characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Sacrificed Characters Category:Revived characters Category:Resurrected characters Category:Bond Protectors Category:Voice of Reason Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Narrators Category:Girlfriends Category:In-Love Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Singing characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Main Characters (Yuna's Princess Adventure) Category:Jedi Knights Category:Pilots Category:Reformed characters Category:Master of Disguise Category:Determinators Category:Archers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Angry characters Category:Racers Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Royalty Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Rust-eze Category:Dinoco Category:Wallace and Gromit's Middle School Students Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Griffin Category:Speedsters Category:Fast characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Intelligent characters Category:Geniuses Category:Students Category:School of Friendship Students Category:Shapeshifters